Ice Cream Kisses
by Fourwords
Summary: Leah has some problems with sharing but Jacob is going to give Leah a whole new spin on what she can do with ice cream and in the process, win her heart... Blackwater, Now a multi chapter fanfic! R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back with another Blackwater one-shot, Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight

* * *

I sighed as I pushed the cart idly down the aisle of the store. I was bored out of my mind and after making the mistake of complaining to mom I soon found myself with a grocery list. I should have gone for a run.

I hated shopping; I hated almost all forms of shopping. Food, clothes, home, online… it bored me to death. I complained some more when she shoved me out the door with the car keys then immediately regretted it when she pulled 'I work all day and run around like a maid to provide a lovely clean home for you and you won't do this one thing for me.' card.

I also hate when my mom guilt trips me into doing things.

I had to admit I was surprised when I had most of the items in the cart, I was pushing round a small mountain of food; seriously this should be able to feed a family of six for a week or so. I worried that mom hadn't given me enough money and hurriedly fished around in my pocket for some money I might have.

I nearly jumped with joy when I uncovered $20 that I had forgotten about; I only really needed a couple of dollars to cover the rest of the bill. As I walked to the check out I couldn't help but take a detour.

I threw in some bags of candy and chocolate but the ice cream section was where I was headed. I quickly found what I had been looking for.

Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough. Every woman's secret best friend.

My favourite ice cream in the whole world, this ice cream had helped me a lot after Sam broke up with me, even after all this time I still couldn't resist some comfort food and thanks to having a werewolf body, I could eat as much as I wanted.

After purchasing the mountain of food to sustain myself, Seth, mom and Jacob – who was starting to spend more time at our house than needed – I headed home, lucky enough to find the house empty and was able to quickly hide the candy, ice cream and various other goodies from the boys. It wasn't much later that they stormed in the house.

I didn't look up from my crossword as they joked about, I heard them rummaging around in the kitchen but decided my secret binge items were well hidden enough to go stop them. I growled when Jacob sat heavily on the sofa, jogging me as I wrote an answer.

"Jacob! You idiot!" I yelled as the black line scrawled across the whole of the crossword. He made a muffled whining sound in reply and in confusion I looked up at him.

My mouth dropped when I saw him scoop a large spoonful of my Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough into his mouth. His eyes flashed to mine and grinned at my expression then moving his mouth in slow motion as he continued to eat it.

"You have three seconds to stop eating that and put it back otherwise I'm really going to hurt you." I growled at him throwing my crossword to the side and tensing. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"One."

He did nothing

"Two."

Still nothing.

"Three!" I yelled jumping at him.

Jacob was somewhat ready for my attack and held the tub of half eaten ice cream out of my reach as we tumbled to the floor wrestling. Jacob had the advantage of height so his hand was almost always out of my reach until I ended up straddling him and pinning him down.

His counter attack was to tickle me and began probing his fingers into my sides making me unable to gasp in enough air. We were laughing uncontrollably as he rolled us over and waved the carton around above my head.

"I'll share if you stop." He laughed shoving it under my nose then snatching it away when I made a quick swipe for it.

"Never." I growled playfully eyeing the ice cream that was starting to melt in his heated grasp. He sighed, then to my horror he stuck his finger into it, when he pulled it out his finger had a small lump of ice cream on it that was already melting. It surprised me when he lowered it to my lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispered raising his eyebrows at me. I couldn't form a reply as his smouldering gaze pierced through me and I was suddenly aware that I was being pinned down by my half naked alpha while my tank top had ridden up to show off my midriff.

His other hand was on the bare skin of my ribs, the heat seeping into me. My own confidence surprising me I tilted my head up and caught his finger in my mouth.

His eyes widened as I quickly sucked all of the ice cream off his finger, the flavour mixed in with his scent tasted delicious. I playfully grazed my teeth along the tip of his finger before letting go. Grinning Jacob slowly raised it to his mouth and touched his finger to his tongue.

It was strange as we gazed at each other for a minute, I noticed that my breath was starting to come quicker and dazed by the fluttery sensation in my stomach I slowly moved my head up. Jacob was still straddling me but leaned down until our foreheads met. Slowly he brought his hand up to cup my cheek; I was nearly hyperventilating by this point.

Painfully slow he lowered his lips to mine, testing the waters he gently pressed them to mine then pulled back to see my reaction. When I made no objection he leant closer, his eyelashes fluttering against my cheek as our noses bumped before our lips locked once more.

"_Ahem_."

Jacob and I immediately sprung apart as if we had been suddenly been poked with a white hot iron. Seth raised his eyebrows only to be glared at by both of us. I felt my cheeks flame as Jacob scooped up the forgotten carton of melted ice cream and rushed to put it away, his own face a magnificent shade of magenta.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at me after Jacob had stumbled out of the room. With whatever dignity I had retained I stood up, pulled my top down and brushed my self off. I swept some of my hair back and walked past him, my scarlet cheeks the only thing betraying me.

~ Later that night ~

I had waited _ages_ for Seth and Jacob to fall asleep; I had retreated to my room rather early under the pretence of having an early night. In truth I had been desperate to run away from the glances Jacob was giving me and the watchful glares Seth kept shooting between us.

I had no idea what happened earlier with Jacob but I found myself cursing Seth for interrupting it, I made a mental note to make him pay for that. I decided the best way to cheer myself up and puzzle over my confused feelings were to have a secret midnight binge before Jacob returned to finish whatever was left.

It was around 1am when I finally emerged from my room, I tiptoed bare footed down the hall, cursing any creaking floorboards that made a sound, I cringed when my feet hit the cold tiles, they were freezing.

I grinned when I pulled out the ice cream carton, still containing a decent amount of ice cream; I pulled a spoon from the draw and slowly pulled out a chair.

The chair scraped loudly across the tiles which made me freeze.

In the living room I heard someone stir, I swore under my breath realising Jacob was on the couch, if he woke up it would be all to easy for him to interrupt my ice cream binge.

Very slowly I lowered myself into the chair but very nearly jumped up when my skin made contact with the cold wood. Seriously I was going to make mom turn up the heating, my already heated skin made almost everything cold to me. I was only wearing a long t-shirt that belonged to dad which only reached my mid thigh causing even more of my skin to be cold.

I tried to ignore the feeling and opened the carton, pausing when I saw the impression Jacob's finger had made in the ice cream. Immediately I was transported back to a few hours ago and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

"Leah?" came a surprised sleepy voice from the doorway making me gasp audibly. In the darkness I could make out Jacob's large frame towering in the door.

"Jeez Jacob! Was that really necessary?" I snapped trying to shake the feeling of surprise.

"Huh? Oh… Well… Jesus Leah what are you doing up?" he asked annoyed. In the darkness I could see him moving closer.

"I live here; I can do whatever I want." I replied sarcastically, I heard Jacob snort in the darkness.

"Always so difficult. Why you awake? You woke me up." He stated before yawning loudly and pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Well if you want a decent night's sleep you can go home, there's a perfectly good empty bed at your house." I argued pulling my carton of ice cream closer to me.

"Not anymore, Paul's in it, dad is against them him and Rachel being the same bed until they're married although I doubt their listening and I _do not _want to be in that bed anymore. It's tainted." He shuddered and in the dim light I saw his face twist in disgust.

I didn't know what to say, with that answer I couldn't have a go at Jacob, he'd been screwed over by imprinting in his own family. I felt sorry for Rachel having _Paul _of all people imprinting on her. And even sorrier for Jacob who had to witness it.

"Want some ice cream?" I offered nicely pushing the carton into the middle of the table. He gave a long sigh and I could feel his gaze on me but I could see his shoulders rise in a shrug.

"Sure." He said already sounding considerably more cheerful, I got up and turned the kitchen light on, making it blind us temporarily, squinting through the bright light I looked away from Jacob who was leaning back in his chair, his muscled chest relaxed and shining ever so slightly in the light.

I grabbed another spoon from the draw and sat back down, together we started demolishing the ice cream, the awkward silence soon turned into quiet comfortable conversation, we talked about random things like television shows and music and it secretly thrilled me when Jacob would comment on how we like the same music.

We talked for ages about everything and anything – except the kiss earlier. I didn't know how to approach that topic, or if I even wanted to.

Soon enough we both realised the ice cream was running out were both sneakily trying to spear as much as possible.

It came down to the last spoonful when Jacob sat back and patted his stomach.

"Don't you want this last bit?" I asked surprised, I was sure Jacob would fight for it, he always fought for food. No matter who it was.

"Nah, you have it, I'm full." He dismissed waving his hand at the carton, I narrowed my eyes at him, he was lying, I was sure of it.

"You sure?" I pressed scooping it out and balancing the last bite on the spoon waving it infront of him.

Jacob sighed and knocked the spoon out my hand, catching it perfectly without spilling anything. I was shocked when Jacob glared at me, leaning forward he held the spoon close to my mouth, indicating for me to open it.

Slowly I opened my lips, Jacob slid the spoon in and watched fascinated as I licked the ice cream off, the action seemed so innocent, but was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Jacob stared at me afterwards, his chocolate eyes boring into my hazel ones. He carefully brought his hand up and with his thumb wiped away a small line of melted ice cream that was making its way down my chin.

I couldn't move, I just watched as Jacob smiled softly, his thumb lingering at my mouth, his fingers gently cupping my cheek. The spark was back, like earlier I had no idea why I was feeling like this. But when Jacob pulled my face to his, I didn't care.

Our lips met and started moving in perfect rhythm, our tongues met and I could taste the fading ice cream mixing in with his delicious breath, the resulting scent was heavenly and I threw myself deeper into the kiss.

His hand rested on my back, pulling me further towards him, the other hand that rested on my cheek moved into my short black curls before dropping all the way down to my waist. My hands however were knotting in his shaggy hair and somehow I found myself straddling him, when we broke apart, Jacob bumped his nose against my playfully.

"Dam, ice cream's all gone." I murmured as I realised the ice cream taste had faded completely.

"Like I would let that happen." He laughed, I pulled back confused. Jacob stood up suddenly but before I could fall to the ground his arms grabbed my legs, keeping them securely around his waist.

He took me to the counter and perched me on the edge, and I unwillingly unwrapped my legs from around him. Jacob went to the freezer and fumbled around for a minute before bringing out another carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He walked over slowly and handed it to me.

"You got more?" I asked raising my eyebrows, Jacob nodded and walked forward so he was standing between my legs, I felt my breathing speed up.

"Yeah, with you I'd figured I'd need a decent supply." He grinned playfully, taking one of my hands in his.

I felt excitement bubble up inside me at his words; Jacob had just described my deepest fantasy. Jacob and ice cream.

I pulled him to me capturing his lips with mine again; he seemed surprised by my actions but complied anyway. When I finally released him he stumbled back slightly from the force of the kiss before shaking it off and roughly picking me up, bridal style.

"Come on leah, the ice creams melting." He grinned with an evil glint in his eye as he cradled me to his chest I felt a rush of emotion towards him, I knew what it was now that I felt for him; I glanced at the carton instead of his face, that was a lot of ice cream and I knew now what intensions he had had when he brought it.

"I love you." I whispered quietly to Jacob, he looked down at me in surprise, but the surprise in his eyes turned to a burning love. The smile that stretched across his handsome russet face was dazzling, he knew I meant it.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely, he hugged me closer but I tilted my head upwards grazing his lips with mine, he growled playfully and brought them back to his lips, kissing me deeply. Between us a numb feeling was spreading, we both looked down; smirking when we saw the ice cream carton was pressed between us.

I looked back at Jacob, the playful and slightly evil glint in his eye returning as he rushed us towards my bedroom.

After that night, ice cream kisses became my favourite thing in the whole world.

* * *

AN: Yes Leah _really _loves ice cream, you know what i love? Reviews!

oh and i used Chocolate chip cookie dough flavour becuase it's the best xD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for posting an authors note, I don't normally but…. I want opinions here

I don't feel completely ready to let Ice cream kisses go but should I leave this as a one-shot? Or turn it into a small story with possible lemons?

YOU decide :p


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow... the responce i got when i asked if i should turn this into a story was amazing, i'm _so_ glad there are people out there who are really enjoying this. I have a basic idea of where i want this story to go, not sure how long it will be but i'll throw in some lemons along the way, so keep your eyes peeled...

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Twilight

Here's chapter two of Ice Cream Kisses, Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_His hands ghosted over my skin, goose bumps started forming on my skin as Jacob started to lick the melted trail of ice cream that wound around my chest down to my stomach. _

_His touch sent tingles down my spine as he grinned at me; I shivered when he delicately traced his finger over my nipple with his finger, transferring the ice cream on it to my body. Then agonisingly slowly he proceeded to lick it off. _

_I arched my back, desperate for Jacob to give me what I wanted the most but he only continued his slow torture with the half empty ice cream carton that lay to the side of us. _

_I licked my lips hungrily as I watched Jacob put a spoonful to his mouth, taking it in before leaning down and kissing me passionately, the icy flavour clashed beautifully against his heated tongue, making me moan into his mouth. Jacob was driving me crazy by this point but when he purposely put his unnaturally freezing hand on my stomach my attention turned to it instead. _

_I felt the anticipation building as the cold hand started descending down my painfully aware body, lower… lower… until…_

I sat bolt upright as a pair of freezing hands suddenly grabbed my legs, making me gasp loudly and my breathing speed as my legs instinctively kicked out against them, hitting an unsuspecting Jacob in the eye.

"Ow!" he cried in pain releasing my legs and cradling his damaged eye he bent over cursing under his breath. My sleepy eyes widened in shock and I scrambled across the tangled sheets to the bottom of the bed, kneeling infront of Jacob.

"Oh god! Jake I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed worriedly, my hands shooting out infront of me as I looked for a way to help.

"Crap! It hurts, it hurts!" he yelled like a five year old, I rolled my eyes and swatted his huge hand away from his eye which was scrunched up from the pain.

"Let me see." I ordered, Jacob sighed before blinking his eye slowly before managing to open it completely. I looked closely, it was red and a little bloodshot from the hit but I could see it fading fast.

"Is it ok?" he asked a hint of panic in his voice, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again, going for a hard punch on his arm instead.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted rubbing his arm fiercely, I could tell it hadn't hurt that bad, it had just caught him by surprise.

"I was having a great dream and you woke me! So it's your own fault you got kicked in the eye." I huffed angrily, dammit the dream had been getting _really _good, I was pissed I didn't see the end, I experienced it first hand but still, it hadn't been something I was happy to lose.

"It was about last night wasn't it?" he smiled cheekily managing to completely forget about the pain he was meant to be feeling from the punch and his eye.

"No." I muttered looking away, I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks but Jacob didn't fail to notice it, his smiled widened into a grin when he realised he was right.

"Yes you were." He laughed bringing his arms around me and drawing me into his chest, childishly I wanted to push his arms away and argue that I wasn't but I didn't have the required energy to do so.

"So what if I was? It doesn't matter now anyway, you woke me up." I growled at him, still the grin didn't remove its self from his face.

"Poor leah." He pouted feigning sadness but the smile that was plastered to his face didn't let up, at this rate his expression might actually stick like that.

"Was there an actual point to you waking me up?" I continued raising my eyebrows at him, the grin faded and he nodded seriously.

"We got patrol, well we were meant to be on patrol ages ago but you were asleep." He frowned tucking some of my hair behind my ear; I yawned as he spoke then looked around for my little clock that normally stood on my bedside table, only… it wasn't there. In fact many things weren't there; confused I looked around my room properly for the first time and gasped.

My room was a _mess. _I don't think I had ever seen it this messy; my things were thrown on the floor, the sheets on my bed were completely tangled up around us, scattered about were two or three ice cream cartons, when did we use three?

What. The. Hell. Was that a dent in my door?!

"What in god's name happened in here?" I forced out shocked, my room looked like a tornado had gone through it, destroying everything. Jacob merely looked round, no shock or confusion coming to his features.

"You happened." He stated simply kicked an empty carton out the way, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I didn't do this…" I trailed off glancing at broken pile of junk next to the bed, my little alarm clock among it, the screen completely cracked, Jacob followed my gaze and laughed.

"You sure as hell did. Don't you remember? I suppose not, you were really into it." He chuckled turning back to me and pressing his lips to my forehead.

_Jacob roughly pulled my hips to his, my back arched and my arm lashed out to the side, I felt my hand smash against something, I didn't care what it was and sweeped my arm across a surface, I faintly heard a crash next to me, but my senses were much too busy to notice…_

"Wow." I breathed in wonder, I glanced at the door again and the massive indent that was left on the old wood, how come I didn't remember that?

"We better go soon before one of the guys burst in looking for us." Jacob told me as he pulled away, I nodded thoughtfully as he scooped up his discarded cut off's, when I didn't move he looked at me worriedly.

"You coming lee?" he spoke softly, pulling me from my consuming thoughts. I looked around before turning back to him.

"In a minute, I'll catch you up when I tidy up a little." I directed to him, Jacob nodded looking round the room before heading to my window; gently he pushed it up and stuck one leg out before freezing.

I was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled his leg back in, rushing over and kissing me gently on the mouth, I felt his tongue sweep swiftly against mine before he pulled away far too quickly.

"Don't take too long." He laughed quietly before ducking his large frame out the window, I heard him land on the grass with a muted thud before he jogged away into the trees, after a minute I stopped gazing longingly after him enough to focus on the task at hand.

I stood up and stretched then realised I was completely naked, I yawned happily before I managed to find a clean pair of shorts and a plain white tank top, pulling them on my feet knocked against something. I grinned and picked up the offending item.

Ben & Jerry's Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream read the colourful carton, with a sharp flick of my wrist I launched it over my head where I heard it land with a light clang in my wastebasket.

I quickly ran around the room, setting it to rights and throwing away whatever I had managed to break while I was under the passionate trance last night. My next task was to make the bed but grabbing the sheets I groaned when I felt a sticky substance on my hand.

Melted ice cream. Sighing I completely stripped the bed and threw it in the laundry basket; it only took me a few more minutes to completely tidy my room although I had no idea what to do about the door or what I would tell mom when she asked about it.

I quickly ran out the house, thankful that mom had stayed the night at Charlie's but I thought it strange that Seth wasn't home; I tried to think when he had been assigned to patrol, my stomach dropped when I realised.

This morning.

I had completely forgotten about Seth, instantly I started worrying. Had he seen us? Did he look in on us while we slept? Did he notice Jacob was missing from the couch? Had he _heard_ us?

I quickly made for the cover of the forest and stripped down; I let the warm shimmer roll down my spine and stretched when my body exploded in thick fur.

"Hey Jakey." I purred when I sensed Jacob's thoughts, he mumbled a quiet hello in response, I frowned at his minimal reply, I had never _purred _like that before in my life, here I was trying to make myself sound all sexy like –

I immediately stopped when I sensed another lot of thoughts; these ones were rounded off with an unhealthy amount of annoyance and anger. It took me several seconds to realise that it wasn't Jacob's thoughts, they were Seth's.

_Do you two know how freaking LOUD you were last night?!_ He growled mentally at the both of us, instantly both Jacob and I felt embarrassed but I couldn't stop the wolfy grin that pulled over my muzzle. Jacob couldn't either.

_Sorry Seth but its kind of hard to keep quiet when your – _Jacob tried to explain before he could think about what he saying to my little brother.

_Stop right there! I don't wanna hear the details! _He whined at Jacob, who barked a laugh back at Seth, I myself was keeping quiet, desperately trying to hide the memories of last night from Seth; luckily he noticed it and tried to make a quick getaway before my mental barrier slipped.

_Eww I'm outta here! _He cringed as he phased out; I relaxed when his thoughts completely faded from my mind, leaving me alone with Jacob.

_What are we going to tell him? _I asked Jacob, I knew I'd have to talk to Seth properly, he didn't have the chance to have a go at me this time but in human form he wasn't in danger of accidentally watching the events of last night when he confronted me.

_Is it necessary? He already knows what happened. _Jacob pointed out, I rolled my eyes and finally started running forward onto the trail we ran now, on it I could smell Jacob, he must have phased here because he smelt distinctly of me and sex.

_Well, it's only fair that he knows about… us, that it isn't just a fling… It isn't just a fling is it Jacob? _I questioned worriedly, I wasn't sure what we 'were' wheather we were boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends with benefits.

_I'd never treat you as a sex buddy Leah, I meant what I said last night. _He defended himself, I saw as his memory flicked back to last night where we'd declared our love for the other. In wolf form we could truly see that the other meant it but I couldn't help feel I had declared it a little too soon.

What if by admitting my feelings I had doomed this relationship from the start?

_I meant it too_ I returned quietly to him, I felt Jacob's spirits lift as I said it, we lapsed into a comfortable silence but I was thankful Jacob hadn't heard my stray thought about me already dooming the relationship.

Like last night at the table we soon started talking, we talked about our likes and dislikes, subjects I had never thought of discussing with Jacob were being laid on the table but the deeper we went into our discussion the more I realised how seriously I was taking his opinion and how I _enjoyed _hearing it.

When had my feelings changed so drastically?

In many ways I was still the bitchy Leah but there was a new part of me, one that I thought was lost forever, but I felt freer somehow, lighter… happier.

It was scary and exhilarating all at the same time.

_So Leah…what you doing tonight? _Jacob asked casually, I giggled mentally at the way he said it, he was trying way too hard to be inconspicuous, he was concentrating a little too hard on his blurred surroundings, pretending that whatever my answer was he wouldn't mind too much.

_I don't know, its Thursday right? _I replied honestly, since becoming an immortal werewolf with irregular sleeping patterns it was easy for me to lose all sense of time. Like right now I only knew that it was round early to mid afternoon.

_Its Saturday actually_ he laughed back, he seemed to find my lacking sense of time or date very funny.

_Nope, no plans for tonight. _I stated simply, it had been a long time since I had any decent plans for my nights; most were spent tucked up on the couch with a tub of Ben & Jerry's watching Sex and the City or something.

_Well you do now; you're coming out with me. _He ordered easily, my pace in running faltered slightly; I thought I had misheard him at first.

_Where? _I questioned curiously, there was absolutely no where to go in La push or even forks, there was always the diner but it wouldn't be much of a night out _there._

_I was thinking of going Seattle. _He announced, Seattle was quite far and I doubted Jacob's rabbit could make the journey

_How were you planning on getting us there?_ I pointed out, in his rabbit it would take hours to reach Seattle, it would take hours no matter which way we travelled, that was the bad thing about living right on the north-west tip of the country, you were _ages _from anywhere.

_Don't worry about that Leah, I'll get it sorted. _He reassured me, I tried to search his mind for his solution but whatever it is was tucked away safely at the back of his mind.

_Ok, it's a date. _I grinned mentally, Jacob returned it. I was ecstatic really only I wasn't going to let him see how keen I was about it.

_Cool, I'll pick you up at seven. _He returned excitedly.

We continued patrolling for a few more hours when Quil and Embry phased in, both bickering over some stupid game they had been playing, both me and Jacob let our thoughts go blank, not letting the two morons in on our excited and lovesick thoughts. Jacob told them he was going home although I think he said it more for my benefit, I faked ignorance and phased out soon after he did.

I hurriedly got dressed and ran the short distance home; I flew in through the door passing a very startled Seth and straight to my bedroom where I locked my door behind me.

I was rummaging deep inside my wardrobe when I heard a loud banging against my door, it creaked loudly in protest.

"Leah! I want to talk to you!" yelled Seth through the door when I didn't respond after the third round of knocking.

"Later Seth! I'm busy!" I screamed back holding several outfits in my hands and comparing them.

"Doing what?" he asked curiously turning the door handle, lucky for him it was locked, I was in the process of stripping off and pulling on an old dress, which unfortunately for me, didn't fit anymore. In frustration I yelled the first thing that came to my head at Seth.

"Masturbating! Now leave me alone!" I growled loudly, instantly I heard Seth groan in disgust.

"Eww Leah! That's sick!" he whined before I heard his footsteps thump away down the corridor. I rolled my eyes at the door where his retreating steps could be heard in the kitchen.

I was getting more and more annoyed as I picked through my wardrobe which was extremely limited, there wasn't many items to choose from that was anywhere near suitable for a date, I owned some shorts, a few sweats and several tank tops… that was it.

I had my fingers crossed when I peeked into my old make up bag but was sorely disappointed to find most of my mascara and lipstick dried out or completely useless. Even my hair looked scruffy now that it had grown to a point where it could graze my shoulders. I didn't know what to do, I didn't have any money for any new clothes, not that there was a decent shop around here that sold anything good. I could use Mom's make up but I doubted it would be much better than my own; she went for the natural look. I sat on my stumped, what could I do?

I doubted Jacob would like it very much if I went on the date in holey sweats, at this rate that was what I was going to have to wear, I didn't buy dresses anymore, there were so impractical when you're phasing. I didn't even own a pair of high heels anymore.

What I needed was a make over, a new look, a new Leah, the thought was strangely appealing. But I didn't know anyone that could help me.

Or did I?

Suddenly inspiration struck, I grabbed the phone and was about to dial when I realised who I was calling. It made me slightly sick that I was doing to do this but with only a few hours until my date what choice did I have?

Slowly I dialled the numbers, shuddering as I put the phone to my ear, I bit my lip nervously and twirled the cord around my finger as it rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" came the velvety voice down the phone, I suppressed a shudder.

"Alice? It's Leah. I need your help." I spoke nervously into the speaker, there was a small gasp from the other line and I prayed desperately that I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

So what did you think of chapter two? Is it worth continuing? If you can't wait for another update, check out my other new blackwater story: 'The Depths of Love'

Reviews are l'amour x


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok I am the _worst _at updates, I'm sorry, it was mean of me to make you all wait that long.

With this chapter I indulged in writing about what happens with Alice more than Jacob (a lot more) but make overs and preparing for dates is a _big _deal. Right ladies? But I hope you still enjoy it.

I'm not a happy bunny, I had half a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream in my freezer but it mysteriously disappeared and no one is owning up to eating it.

* * *

What have I done?

If I had a time machine I would travel back to a few hours ago where I made the stupid mistake of calling Alice Cullen. As soon as I asked for her help with a make over all hatred she seemed to harbour for me melted right away.

She asked, no. _Demanded_ that I go straight over to their house, so as soon Alice put the phone down I borrowed mom's keys and took her old car. I didn't hurry to get to Forks, but dam was their house hard to find!

In the forest when you're a large wolf with a great sense of smell you can just trace their scent back to it or follow the worn down trail where we patrolled. As a human I had never driven to their house before and only just managed to find the entrance to their driveway in a sea of ferns and other plants.

Within seconds of pulling up to the extensive driveway a small white blur dashed out the house, I stiffened when she practically ripped the door off and yanked me out. I desperately tried to suppress the heavy tremors that rocked my spine. I wasn't used to being touched by leeches.

She didn't care and yanked me through the house where I managed to catch several surprised faces as Alice pulled me up the stairs. When she finally had me sitting in her extensive bathroom she started looking me over.

"Where to start?" she asked more of herself than me, she tapped her finger against her lips, clearly musing over what she could do with me.

"Make up?" I suggested to her, Alice's eyes widened before suddenly she was doubled over, her hysterical laughing shaking her small frame. I sat astounded, why was that funny?

"Leah, you don't start with make up! No you're going in the shower first." She laughed pulling me up, I heard a loud ripping sound and before I had a chance to look down she had shoved me into an extremely large shower. Cold water splashed down suddenly making me in scream in surprise.

"Oops, let me turn that up, we don't normally have to use such hot water." She laughed sticking her pale hand in and operating several large sliver knobs on the wall before the water finally warmed up.

"Was that completely necessary?" I forced through chattering teeth as the warm water chased away the cold shivers.

"Yep." she giggled. "Besides we don't have much time and these clothes are hideous anyway, I did you a favour."

I had to hold back a laugh thinking of Alice standing outside the door, poking whatever was left of my clothing with a foot long stick. I looked around for some soap and noticed a small silver rack on the shelf. I picked up a bottle of amber liquid but couldn't decipher what it was thanks to the french label.

"Do you have anything with an English label?" I growled shifting through the various amber filled bottles, they were all the same label and obviously very expensive.

"Nope, those are the best shampoos and soaps I've ever come across, only the cheaper shampoo bottles have translations on the back." She told me but she quickly reached in grabbed a bottle and handed it to me.

As I washed I couldn't help winkle my nose against the icy burning, I realised it would be no good washing now, as soon as I left the Cullens I was going to reek and Jacob would know I came to Alice. I growled to myself before I got out, grabbing a fluffy towel to the side and wrapping it around me.

Alice was at the huge counter, sorting through several bags of make up and some scary looking silver implements.

"What the hell is that for?" I asked pointing to a strange silver tool; Alice looked at it before looking up at in surprise.

"You've never seen an eyelash curler?" she asked horrified. I shrugged. She didn't move for a few seconds, just staring at me as if I had just grown an extra limb.

"Wow." Was all she managed before she unfroze, she rummaged around quickly before throwing a small bottle at me, I looked down at the expensive bottle of lotion.

"Put that on." She ordered, I rolled my eyes but complied and began rubbing it into my legs and arms. After I had achieved that Alice sat me down in a chair facing a huge mirror above the sink and whipped out a pair of scissors.

"Don't even think about it." I growled indicating to them, Alice raised her eyebrows.

"It's only a trim, your hair's a mess anyway." She replied before attacking my hair, I couldn't disagree with her there and let her continue to hack my locks. So far it had managed to grow to into a short bob but it was hideous on me, it had never been stylish, mom had cut it off for me when I first phased which made me look like a boy.

Alice kept snipping away and I actually loved the style but I wasn't going to admit it, it was cropped but she had cut a fringe out and I had couldn't help but think about how sexy it looked.

"Thanks." I said simply once she had finished and I kept turning my head sideways to admire it.

"You're welcome." She said beaming clearly surprised by my small show of gratitude; I caught the quick glance she threw the diamond watch she wore. I knew from tales of Bella's make over's that this wasn't even half way completed.

Of course Alice soon moved on, she added a few hair products to my new haircut to style it even further before she attacked my eyebrows with tweezers. I was happy to see the bushy lines reduced to fine arches.

Alice soon began rushing through everything and as the clock inched closer to my date she knew she'd have to work harder, she'd put me through so many ordeals that I was sure to be traumatised, especially when she insisted on _waxing. _

A small crease formed between her eyebrows as she worked hard on my nails, I was getting more edgy as we were running out of time and Alice nearly threw a fit when I complained. She couldn't see how long until she would be finished, how close we would end up getting. Calling Jacob to pick me up from here was out of the question, I would tell him Alice helped me but I didn't need the rest of her bloodsucking buddies witnessing the start of our date.

I worried about what I would wear, I had nothing at home in my limited cupboard. Would Jacob mind if I wore shorts? I glanced at the clock, it was almost six already and Alice was nowhere near completed on my nails.

"When did you become a dog groomer Alice?" Came an amused musical voice, my head whipped round to spy the glorious Rosalie leaning against the doorframe a small smirk on her face, I cut in before Alice could utter a word.

"About the time she met you. Right, Alice?" I said grinning; Alice's twinkling laugh filled the room and the firm smirk on Rosalie's face faltered for a second before she recomposed herself.

"Rosalie could you take over for a moment, I need to do something." Alice said cutting over whatever Rosalie was about to say, the blonde bombshell looked disgusted but stalked over and her cool fingers replaced Alice's who danced off as soon as she was able.

Immediately I didn't trust Rosalie, I thought she might rip off my nails rather than continue applying the fake acrylics which I would be secretly pulling off before I phased. I half expected her to snap my fingers in half but the only thing showing her disgust was the deep frown on her perfect pale face. I watched her suspiciously as she worked, finally she sighed deeply.

"I never thanked you Leah." She stated calmly, she didn't look up, instead focusing harder on my nails, if she continued like that I'd proberly have the best manicured nails in north America.

"For what?" I asked confused, I'd barely even talked to Rosalie before let alone do a favour for her, she was proberly the last person I would ever do a favour for, along with Bella.

"When Bella was pregnant, I heard you stuck up for me, the only person who did." She muttered darkly at the end.

I didn't know what to say, I hadn't thought I was really sticking up for her, I'd understood her and why she was protecting Bella but that was more or less it and Jacob had been _pissed_ at me for it.

"Emmett backed you up." I pointed out.

"Emmett would have in any situation, he wanted to protect me, it didn't mean he agreed with it." She shrugged, her eyes tightened slightly as she spoke, I wondered if she resented Emmett for that.

"Well... it's ok." I said slowly, I felt uncomfortable with this conversation and wondered how much longer Rosalie could take on my nails; I glanced at them and noticed she was almost done.

She gave me a small genuine smile when I glanced at her face and I had to do a double take. It didn't last long and soon she went back to concentrating on my nails.

This was seriously weird, I was sitting in the vampire's lair, Rosalie was smiling and Alice had turned into a psychotic stylist to help me get ready for a date with Jacob Black.

It was seriously beyond messed up.

Alice danced into view at that moment carrying an armful of clothes that practically eclipsed her petit form, had she been human she would have been crushed under the weight. She set them all down on her bed which I could see through the open door.

She began flipping through outfits quickly, her frown deepened as she searched faster and faster, her hands becoming white blurs with articles of clothing being tossed around her huge bed.

"I hope those aren't for me." I called over at Alice, I'd seen pictures of Bella after Alice had dressed her, silk frocks and long satin ball gowns and I thought neither would be suitable for a date with Jacob. By this point I'd pretty much accepted I'd be wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Of course there for you!" she shrieked a little too loudly, Rosalie finished with my nails and went to help Alice find something; they'd hold up various outfits and discuss it quietly. I decided it was best if I remained quiet; it seemed Alice was ready to gorge my eyes out.

I admired my nails, Rosalie had painted them a deep purple with small silver flicks on the edges. Finally Alice dashed in and thrust an outfit at me, I barely had time to look at it before Alice practically dressed me herself. She turned me to the mirror and my mouth opened in shock at the sight.

I was glad it wasn't a dress; instead Alice had forced me into a black pencil skirt and paired it with a purple corset top with small detailed beading. My hair was styled nicely, my eyelashes were curled and had a light layer of mascara, Alice had applied a little grey eye shadow that gave a smoky look coupled with some light lip-gloss.

I looked hot.

She threw a pair of black strappy high heels at me which I caught with precision, they were expensive and about four inches high, I slipped into them easily and towered over Alice completely.

I stared at myself in the mirror astonished by my own appearance. I had never looked this good, even when I was labelled 'hottest chick in la push'. Alice stood to one side and Rosalie the other. They were both exceptionally beautiful and I'd always paled in comparison.

Until now.

I grinned at the reflection then at the two beaming vampires next to me. I took a quick glance at the clock, I had about fifteen minutes to get back to my house.

"Thank you so much." I said sincerely, Alice grinned and Rosalie nodded, Alice also glanced at the clock and her expression changed so she looked worried.

"You're welcome, if you speed then you might make it in time." She told me seriously, I nodded and Alice thrust a matching purple clutch bag into my hands before I ran out and down the stairs.

Thanks to my enhanced werewolf abilities I managed to keep my balance in the heels and ran down the stairs past a shocked group of vampires, Bella's mouth nearly reached the floor in shock.

I slid into the car and pushed down on the accelerator, I pushed the car to its limits in the desperate hope Jacob wouldn't catch me just getting in. I wondered if Charlie Swan caught me speeding would he let me off? After all he was dating my mother; surely there was a perk to being the offspring of a cop's girlfriend.

Luckily I made it home in record time, I rushed in to my room thankful the house was empty and grabbed my best perfume, I couldn't get rid of the vampire smell but hopefully with the sweet scent it would be masked.

At 7.02pm there was a knock at my door, I rushed to get it and gasped in shock at the man on my doorstep.

I'd never seen Jacob dressed up, he was wearing a crisp white shirt but no tie and the top button or two was open, he wore a smart suit, the dark fabric fitted him perfectly. His hair was neatly trimmed and he'd shaved so there was no longer a light layer of stubble.

He looked amazing and I had to stop myself jumping him automatically although that might make an interesting start to the date. He stared at me in surprise, his jaw dropping open and exhaling deeply.

My self confidence was boosted at his reaction.

"Leah you look... amazing." He managed to get out; his eyes were slightly wider than usual.

"Thanks, you scrub up good too." I said grinning, I stepped out and locked the door behind me, when I turned around I caught Jacob staring at my bottom, when his eyes slid up to meet mine he blushed deeply.

"Ready?" he asked holding his hand out to mine, I placed my own in his and he gripped it gently, I felt a warmth spread through me, temporarily chasing away the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

I nodded instantly, eager to finally start my date with Jacob Black.

* * *

AN: Reviews are almost as good as Ben & Jerry's ice cream and hardly _anything _beats that.


End file.
